Soar to Survive
by Cassloveswriting2
Summary: After the death of the flock Max is alone. That is until one day when resting in a tree, she gets shot with an arrow. Max has to fight for survival along with characters of the T.V. show The Walking Dead. I might cross this over with Boondock Saints also because that just sounds awesome to me.
1. An Untraditional Way of Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Maximum Ride or The Walking Dead

It has been a week since the rest of the flock was killed by those… things. I can not get the memory of that day out of my head. All the blood. The screams. And the look in Angel's eyes when one of those "things" bit into her neck. Angel, my poor baby. I was feeling the same emotion that I felt 9 years ago when she got kidnapped by The School, only 5x worse. I felt empty inside, like someone had taken out all the feeling from my body, I felt numb. The great Maximum Ride has been defeated, and I do not know what to do with myself anymore. I have just been flying aimlessly around the country with little food or sleep. My good sense of direction told me I was somewhere over Georgia. I began yawning, and realized it would be a good idea to take a nap for a couple hours, and then I could continue flying. To where? I don't know. I pretty much nose dived into a tree that had plenty of leaves on it for cover. It was a good spot in the forest and I'm hoping none of those "things" were going to be there. I landed on a sturdy looking branch and tucked my wings into my jacket. I laid down on the branch like I have hundreds of times before and slowly drifted into sleep.

Later on I was woken up by rustling in the leaves below me. I quickly sprung up on instinct and knew it was a mistake due to the noises I would make. Knowing not to trust anyone, I stayed crouching on the branch. I looked down to see who was there. I saw three men. One was Caucasian with short dark brown hair, blue eyes and a light shadow, he was holding a gun. The other was possibly Hispanic but it was hard to tell, he was muscular and had a shaved head, he was also holding a gun. The third one was wearing a sleeveless shirt and was holding a crossbow. Even without raptor hearing you could hear what they were saying because everything was so quiet. "Rick, do you honestly think this girl is still alive?" the bald man asked with a southern accent. The man with the crossbow furrowed his brows at this question but stayed silent. "We can't stop looking." The man I'm assuming is named Rick said. "There is a possibility that she stil-" he started to say but was cut off when I shuffled slightly and a big branch, that was next to me, fell out of the tree. "What was that?" the bald man asked. "Dinner." The man with the crossbow replied aiming it at the tree. I heard the sound of the arrow fly through the air and hit me in the lower stomach. Ah, shit. I lost my balance and fell off the branch. I felt the sharp stings of branches cutting my skin, and heard some breaking underneath my weight. I landed hard on my back with a thud. All the wind was knocked out of me and I passed out.


	2. Farm

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead or Maximum Ride (Sorry this chapters a bit boring)

"What the fuck Daryl? You just shot a girl!" I heard from the bald guy as I was fading in and out of consciousness. "I. Didn't. Kn-." I heard in bits and pieces. "Stop. Fighting. Get. Back. To. Hershel." I heard from the man named Rick. I felt him grab my arm and I completely passed out.

I woke up a while later with a massive pain where I got shot and a bad headache. When I woke up I kept my eyes closed so I could hear what people were saying. "Hershel, is she going to be okay?" I heard the man named Rick ask. "Yes she'll be fine, she just needs rest though. It was hard to get the arrow out and she lost quite a bit of blood, and she seems a bit malnourished. Poor girl." I heard from the man named Hershel . He sounded older than Rick. "She was in a tree when we found her. I wonder if she has a group." The younger man said. "Well let's leave her. I don't think she will be waking up for a while." Said the older man and I heard them both move out of the room and close the door.

I walked out of the room with Hershel and went outside, I bumped into my son Carl. "Is the girl going to be okay?" he asked. "She is going to be fine, but I want you to stay away from her, she could be dangerous okay?" I told him. "But I could handle myself." He protested. "Stay away, and that's enough on that, alright?" I asked waiting for him to agree. "Okay." He said in a disappointed tone. "Okay." I repeated patting him on the head.

As soon as the door closed I opened my eyes and got out of the bed I was laying in. Where I got shot hurt and had bandages over it. The bandages were over the ends of my wings though and I was glad the older dude had not noticed them. I am totally going to punch this Daryl guy. But hey, it hasn't been the first time I've been shot. I looked around the room and felt safe. The room reminded me of Ella's house. I knew I wasn't safe though. For all I know, these people could be bad. I went over to the door and opened it slightly I listened to see if I could hear people, and I heard murmuring from downstairs. I slowly closed the door hoping not to make a sound. I went over to the window and looked outside. I saw a barn in the distance. I was on a farm. Fantastic. I heard the door knob turning so I darted towards the bed and closed my eyes. I opened my eyes enough so I could see who it was, but not so much that you could notice my eyes were open. I looked at the person who walked in and saw it was a kid. I figured a kid couldn't do anything bad to me, so I opened my eyes fully and looked at him. The kid's eyes widened like a deer in headlights and he quickly left the room. I really did it now.

I was planning with Jimmy and Shane on how to find Sophia when Carl came running up to me. "Dad, the girls awake!" he said breathing hard from running. "How do you know? Just go to your mother." I said sighing. I started walking up to the house and passed Shane. "Can you go get Daryl?" I asked quickly walking by. I knocked on the door to the house and Beth opened the door. "Hi." She said simply. "Can I speak to your father?" I asked. "He's right here." She said looking back at Hershel who was walking up to the door. "According to Carl, the girls awake."


	3. A New Friend

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead or Maximum Ride

I didn't know what to do. The boy was probably going to tell someone that I was awake, and something bad could happen. I have been so stupid these last few days because my brain was clouded with hunger, sadness, and fatigue. I have been bad before but never this bad. I painfully sat up in the bed. I honestly didn't want to cause anyone trouble, unless they started it with me first of course. So I continued to sit on the bed and wait. I didn't think these people could be much of a threat because even though injured, I am still stronger and faster then a normal human. But I still knew that people where capable of some fucked up shit, so I had to be on guard.

I heard the door open and I saw two men walk in. One was the man named Rick and the other I was assuming was Hershel. "Hello, my name is Rick." He said reaching his hand out. He obviously didn't think I was that big of a threat but he was dead wrong. I only looked at his hand, and I crossed my arms. He was friends with the asshole who shot me, so I didn't trust him. "What's your name?" he asked dropping his hand. I remained silent. "Well, this is Hershel, the man that removed the arrow." He said tilting his head over at the older man next to him. I glanced over at Hershel, but then two more people walked in, the bald man, and the dude who shot me. I gave him my best glare but he didn't look very intimidated. Rick started introducing the two men. "This is Shane," he said pointing to the bald man, "and this is Daryl." He said pointing to him ignoring that he shot me. "Mhm." I hummed and continued glaring at him. "Uh, sorry for shooting you." He said awkwardly. I remained quiet, and so did the whole room. "Was nice meeting you." Said Shane in an attempt to break the silence. He held up his hand but I didn't shake it, so he just put it back down. "I think we should leave her so she can rest, I'll bring you food." Hershel said, leaving the room, and everyone followed behind. I laid down on the bed and closed my eyes.

A little while later Hershel came back into the room with a big plate of food and a glass of milk. He gave me the plate of food and the drink, and sat down in a chair next to the bed. I didn't want him to think I needed someone else to give me food, so I sat there, looking at it. It was carrots, peaches, and beans from a can. "We still don't know your name." He said. I don't know why, but for some reason I felt as if I could trust him, so after a minute of silence I spoke. "Max. My name is Max." He smiled and said "Nice to meet you Max." He put out his hand for me to shake, and after a second of hesitation I did. "So do you have a group?" he asked. I looked down and felt the tears burning at the back of my eyes but I refused to let them flow. I thought of how I lost the flock not that long ago, so it still hurt. I didn't respond, and he got the message. "I'm so sorry." He said. To make me feel better he tried to change the subject. "Can I ask you a question?" "You just did." I said jokingly. "I guess I did." He said smiling. "But how did you get those wings on your back?" I stared at him wide eyed. I guess he saw them when he was bandaging them up. "If you saw them, why did you put the bandages over them?" I asked. He said "It was easier, and the arrow didn't go completely through." I nodded my head and began telling him about the school, and how I was treated.

"Wow" he said simply, emotion in his eyes. "How could they do that to children?" The room became silent. "Are you going to tell anyone?" I asked. "It's not my secret to tell." He said getting up out of his chair. "I'll leave you alone so you could get some rest. Eat." He said starting to leave the room. "Wait." I said and he stopped. "Thank you." I said smiling. The first smile I had in a long time. "Your welcome." He said smiling just as brightly. Then he left the room and closed the door. I quickly ate all of the food and drank all of the milk because I was starving. I put the empty plate and glass on the table next to me, and I laid down. I stared at the ceiling for a while, thinking about what I should do. Should I leave or should I stay? I'll figure this out tomorrow I thought, when I realized my eyes were closing. I slowly drifted off into sleep.


End file.
